merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcript:The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part One
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin. -- EXT. BATTLEFIELD - DAY ARTHUR Check for survivors. Seems their attackers headed north! Come on! MERLIN Do you think we should be going after them? ARTHUR You are such a girl's petticoat. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, THRONE ROOM GAIUS Sire, how many more men are you going to lose in this quest? UTHER As many as it takes. GAIUS I need to speak to you as a friend. UTHER I have no time for friends. GAIUS Then I'll speak to you as your physician. This is madness. She has been missing for more than a year now. When are you going to stop? UTHER When Morgana is found. -- EXT. WOODS MERLIN Ow. ARTHUR Is there something wrong with you? MERLIN I've been on a horse all day. ARTHUR Is your little bottom sore? MERLIN Yes. It's not as fat as yours. ARTHUR brow, you've got a lot of nerve for a wimp. MERLIN I may be a wimp, but at least I'm not a dollophead. ARTHUR There's no such word. MERLIN It's idiomatic. ARTHUR It's what? MERLIN You need to be more in touch with the people. ARTHUR Describe "dollop head". MERLIN In two words? ARTHUR Yeah. MERLIN Er...Prince Arthur. find an abandoned camp and investigate. A Red Cape is shot with an arrow and bandits attack. ARTHUR On me! fight ensues. Merlin grabs a sword, but it's knocked out of his hands. MERLIN Ecg geteoh þing to. attacker's sword magnetises, metal tools attach to it and the bandit falls backwards. Merlin topples a tree on a second attacker. Merlin trips on his way to help Arthur. A bandit comes up behind Arthur. Merlin magically throws a spear at the bandit. Arthur looks around and sees Merlin still on the forest floor. ARTHUR We're not playing hide and seek, Merlin! MERLIN Dollophead. battle is won. Arthur hears a twig snap in the woods and investigates with caution. Morgana stumbles out of the fog. ARTHUR Morgana. OPENING CREDITS -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS GAIUS You need to rest. GWEN I'll stay with her. GAIUS Call me when she wakes, Guinevere. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, GRIFFIN STAIRCASE UTHER How is she? GAIUS She'll be fine. UTHER There's nothing wrong with her? GAIUS Nothing physical. UTHER May I see her? GAIUS Best wait 'til morning. UTHER Yes, of course. Gaius, thank you. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS MERLIN Did you talk to her? GAIUS She's sleeping. MERLIN Did she say anything about me? GAIUS Nothing as yet. MERLIN Well, she's going to. GAIUS Does she know your secret, Merlin? Does she know you have magic? MERLIN No, she doesn't. No one does. GAIUS Good. Because if Uther finds out ... MERLIN She knows I tried to poison her, she knows that. GAIUS You had no choice. Camelot was dying. Morgana was the source of the enchantment. Either you poisoned her, or the kingdom fell. MERLIN But Uther won't know that. All she'll say is I tried to kill her. GAIUS We can't be sure, Merlin. MERLIN What do you think Uther will do to me? GAIUS Let's just wait and see what tomorrow brings. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MERLIN’S CHAMBER GAIUS Merlin. Arthur's requested your presence. In Morgana's chambers. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS MORGANA I was kept in a cell for almost a year. I thought I'd go mad. ARTHUR How did you escape? MORGANA They moved me about a week ago. I don't know why. It may have been the patrol from Camelot. ARTHUR The patrol found you? MORGANA I thought I was gonna be free. But then I saw them killed. Every one of them cut down. But that night, the bandits were distracted by their spoils. I took my chance. When I saw you, I couldn't believe it. embraces Arthur. MORGANA I think I need to rest. ARTHUR Everything's gonna be alright. You're safe now. leaves. Merlin begins to follow him. MORGANA Merlin. I want to speak to you. I know what you did. You tried to poison me. MERLIN (nervously) I didn't want to. MORGANA It's alright, Merlin. I understand. You were just trying to protect your friends, I would have done the same. MERLIN Really? MORGANA I was so naïve, Merlin. I don't think I really understood what I was doing. But, believe me, I have seen the evils in this world. I have seen firsthand what it is that Uther fights against. You don't know how much I regret everything that I've done. I just...hope that you can forgive me. MERLIN I am so sorry for everything you've been through. It's good to have you back. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS ARTHUR What are you looking so happy about? MERLIN The sun is shining, we found Morgana, and I have just finished all my chores. ARTHUR Hmm. MERLIN Er, do you have to go in there right now? ARTHUR Why? MERLIN Er, I just washed the floor. ARTHUR Don't worry, I won't slip over. MERLIN You really have no idea, do you? ARTHUR All you have to do is wipe it. MERLIN How would you know? ARTHUR I beg your pardon, Merlin? MERLIN It's just, you've never had to do it. ARTHUR Oh, I know how to use a cloth and bucket. MERLIN Oh, yeah. ARTHUR It's easy. Here, let me show you. takes the cloth from Merlin. ARTHUR Hmm? Hmm. picks up the bucket, dips the cloth in it, and wipes Merlin's face with it. ARTHUR Would you like me to show you how to use the bucket? MERLIN No. dumps the bucket of dirty water over Merlin's head and hits it before exiting. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, THRONE ROOM walks toward the dais where Sir Leon is giving Uther his report. SIR LEON The grain stores are running low, but we're expecting supplies from the northern borders before the end of the week. UTHER That's enough. Leave us. rushes to meet Morgana. He embraces her with tears of joy. She wipes his tears away with a handkerchief. UTHER You should sit. MORGANA No, no. That's all I've done for the past year. Sit. And pray that you hadn't given up on me. UTHER Never. MORGANA I don't know why. I wouldn't blame you. You've done more for me than any guardian. You've always cared for me, loved me like I was your own daughter. And yet I've insulted you, defied you, hurt you. I don't know why you put up with me. But I promise, in the future I will show you the love and respect that you deserve. I will leave you to your council. walks back to the entrance, smirking. -- EXT. KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE leaves the castle at night and rides to a cave guarded by the Bloodguard. MORGAUSE My sister. How have you fared? MORGANA Camelot has welcomed back its daughter with open arms. MORGAUSE Uther does not suspect? MORGANA He laps up my lies like the snivelling dog that he is. MORGAUSE And the boy? MORGANA Merlin? He believes I've changed. And he's right. Soon he will see exactly how much. MORGAUSE You've done well. The tears of Uther Pendragon have only begun to fall. drops the handkerchief with Uther's tears into a giant cauldron filled with boiling mud and drops in a large root next. The root screams and Morgana flinches. MORGAUSE The mandrake root is very special. Only those with magic can hear its cries. But for those without magic, the magic pierces the very recesses of the soul, twisting the unconscious into the very image of fear and dread. Uther Pendragon will find that his great kingdom counts for nothing, when he has lost his mind. Mid þæm wundorcræft þæs ealdan æwþ ic þe hate nime Utheres wopdropan ond þa gemengan mid his blod. Sy he under wittig ond deofol seocnes his heorte afylþ. eye glow. She pulls out the muddy root and hands it to Morgana. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, UTHER’S CHAMBERS mandrake root hangs under Uther's bed, dripping mud onto the floor. UTHER How is Morgana? GAIUS She seems to have made a remarkable recovery, My Lord. UTHER She was always like that as a child. Very brave. She inherited much from her father. GAIUS Gorlois was a great man. UTHER Indeed. I trust she will be well enough to attend the feast. GAIUS I see no reason why not. UTHER Thank you, Gaius. -- EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS fights two opponents while blindfolded. ARTHUR Let's change weapons. What'd you think? MERLIN I've seen better. ARTHUR Course. Well, you are the expert at fighting with your eyes closed. MERLIN But you didn't see what I did when we rescued Morgana. ARTHUR Because you were hiding behind a tree. MERLIN No. I was not. ARTHUR I'm not going to use the blindfold, I'm just going to fight like Merlin here. (whimper) “I'm Merlin, don't hurt me.” Ready? fights with the two knights again. Merlin magically pulls the sword out of Arthur's grasp. Arthur gets hit in the stomach with a mace and falls face first into the mud. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, HALL OF CEREMONIES UTHER Standing here, seeing so many happy faces, seems almost like a dream. I can tell you, I have not felt like this in a long time. ARTHUR What, drunk? UTHER Drunk with happiness. I would have searched the entire world, the seas, the skies, the stars, for that smile. To have it stolen from me was like a blade to my heart. Morgana, there are no words. You mean more to me that you will ever know. To Lady Morgana. COURT To Lady Morgana. UTHER I need some air. -- EXT. KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE UTHER Who's that? Arthur? walks to the well and looks inside. Ygraine grabs his arm and screams. YGRAINE Please. Please! UTHER AHHHH! continues screaming, curls up in the foetal position and rocks back and forth as guards run to check on him. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, UTHER’S CHAMBERS sets Uther down on the bed. MORGANA Careful. Is he going to be alright? GAIUS He should sleep 'til morning. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHOENIX CORRIDOR ARTHUR What could've made him like this? GAIUS I've no idea. ARTHUR Gaius, he was lying on the ground crying. GAIUS Exhaustion. ARTHUR Gaius. What aren't you telling me? What's wrong with him? Tell me. GAIUS When I found him, he was mumbling. Most of it was incoherent, but... ARTHUR What? GAIUS He kept mentioning your mother's name. ARTHUR He never talks about her. GAIUS He claimed that he saw her. In the well. ARTHUR Did the guards see him in this state? GAIUS I think you're worrying too much. ARTHUR If the people get to know about this...! GAIUS We say that he was ill, but now he's recovered. -- INT. MORGAUSE'S CAVE MORGANA Already the rumours are spreading. MORGAUSE The mandrake's poison does its work well. MORGANA Soon all of Camelot will believe that their king is going mad. MORGAUSE And a kingdom without a king is ripe for the picking MORGANA When do you go to Cenred? MORGAUSE Tomorrow. MORGANA And he will do as we wish? MORGAUSE Cenred wishes only to please me. MORGANA Then your time with him has been well spent. -- EXT. KING’S PALACE, BATTLEMENTS GUARD Lady Morgana. MORGANA I was just taking a stroll. guard hears and sees the mud dripping from a new mandrake root that Morgause gave her. GUARD What's that, My Lady? MORGANA Nothing. GUARD You're bleeding. MORGAUSE I'm fine, really. GUARD You're wounded. guard opens Morgana's cloak and Morgana stabs him and the guard falls over the wall. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS GWEN My Lady. looks down at her muddy cloak and tosses it behind her bed. Gwen enters. GWEN I saw the light, wanted to make sure you were alright. MORGANA I'm fine. GWEN You're still dressed. MORGANA I'll prepare myself for bed. GWEN You sure? MORGANA That will be all, Gwen. -- INT. CENRED'S CASTLE, THRONE ROOM - DAY CENRED To what do I owe this pleasure? MORGAUSE If you will not leave your castle, then I must come to you. CENRED I see that you've lost none of your audacity. MORGAUSE I wish I could say the same. But I find the great King Cenred cowering in his chambers when he should've met me at the border. Perhaps he has lost his nerve. Perhaps he is a coward. of Cenred's men draws a sword. Morgause throws him backwards with a look. Cenred's other men draw their swords. Cenred holds up a hand to stop them. CENRED You are very beautiful when you're angry. MORGAUSE Is that why you continue to defy me? CENRED Well, you wouldn't like it if I made it easy for you. MORGAUSE (laughs) -- INT. CENRED'S CASTLE, THRONE ROOM pours Morgause a drink and sits down across from her. CENRED I'm certain you've not come all this way just to drink, Morgause. MORGAUSE You know me well. CENRED Extremely well. And yet, somehow, we're still close. MORGAUSE I've come to talk to you about our old friend, Uther Pendragon. CENRED Yes. I have heard the sad news. He's finally lost his mind. MORGAUSE Camelot is weak, weaker than it's been for years. the kingdom is vulnerable, just as I promised. CENRED Yet it doesn't change the fact the citadel is still impregnable. MORGAUSE So, even without his wits, Uther is too strong for you. CENRED You're a woman of great courage, Morgause, but I don't think with my sword. An assault on Camelot cannot be undertaken lightly. MORGAUSE You forget. We have an ally in the court. CENRED That is no guarantee. Traitors blow like the wind. MORGAUSE Not this one. She can be relied upon until the end. You can be certain of that. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM ARTHUR We've had reports that mercenaries are streaming into Cenred's kingdom. UTHER Do we know why? ARTHUR There is rumour that Cenred is amassing an army. I think we should send a patrol out to assess the situation. stares past Arthur. ARTHUR Father? turns to see what his father's staring at. The court looks back at Uther. Uther sees a small drowned boy standing in the council room, dripping water all over the floor. Uther stands up and points at the boy. UTHER Leave me alone. Get out of here. ARTHUR Father, will you... UTHER I said get out! Get out! I'll have you hanged! and Sir Leon restrain Uther and drag him from the room. UTHER You hanged! You...! You...! -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHOENIX CORRIDOR MERLIN There must be some explanation. GAIUS During the great purge, Uther drowned many he suspected of sorcery. And some, God help them, were children, killed for the magic they were born with. Maybe his conscience is playing tricks with him. Whatever it is, we can no longer hide this. A king's hold on his people's a very fragile thing, Merlin. If they start to lose faith in him, I fear for Camelot. bells sound. -- EXT. KING’S PALACE, BENEATH THE DRAWBRIDGE Sir Leon, and Merlin lean over the body of the guard Morgana stabbed. GAIUS Take this man to my chambers. I need to speak to Arthur as a matter of urgency. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM GAIUS The sentry must've been attacked at some point during the night. ARTHUR Who could've done this? hands Arthur the dagger Morgana used to stab the guard. GAIUS That is a sigil of the Bloodguard. ARTHUR The Bloodguard? GAIUS Warrior priests sworn to protect the high priestesses of the Old Religion. ARTHUR Surely they were wiped out during the Great Purge. GAIUS Not all of them. ARTHUR So you believe there is a traitor in Camelot. GAIUS It is possible, Sire. The sentry will be able to tell us soon enough. ARTHUR He's still alive? GAIUS Indeed. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS MORGANA Gaius? Merlin? looks through Gaius's shelves and takes a bottle of poison. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, CORRIDOR and Merlin walk toward the physician's chambers. Morgana comes out of hiding and leaves. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS checks on the guard. MERLIN Gaius. You said he was recovering. GAIUS I thought he was. MERLIN Then what happened? You don't think it's strange? GAIUS Very. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, UTHER’S CHAMBERS places a potion bottle on Uther's bureau and pulls up Uther's blankets. Merlin hears mud dripping from the mandrake and looks down to see some mud goo on the floor. Morgana approaches and Merlin slips under the bed, bumping into the mandrake root. Morgana pulls off the root without looking and exits. Merlin follows Morgana through the lower town and into the woods. -- EXT. WOODS MORGAUSE Sorry you had to wait. There was much to discuss. MORGANA But your visit was successful? MORGAUSE Cenred's army ride for Camelot on my command. MORGANA There is nothing you cannot do. MORGAUSE It is you that gives me strength, sister. How goes the battle for Uther's mind? MORGANA When Cenred marches on Camelot, he will find a kingdom without a leader. MORGAUSE Finally we are ready. MORGANA Not quite. Merlin suspects me. MORGAUSE Has he told Arthur? MORGANA Not yet, but he will. MORGAUSE Well, then we must stop him. MORGANA That will not be difficult. MORGAUSE Why? MORGANA Because he's already here. comes out of hiding. MORGANA Did you really think I was that stupid, Merlin? runs. He's chased and captured by the Bloodguard. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS GAIUS How are you, Sire? ARTHUR It's not me who's sick. GAIUS It can't be easy to see your father this way. ARTHUR No. He's always been so strong. He lifted his kingdom from its knees, Gaius. To see him now... GAIUS I am sure that, over time, he will recover. But until then, we have to make plans, Arthur. We need you to assume control. ARTHUR That's ridiculous. GAIUS Camelot needs a leader. It falls to you. You must fulfil your role as regent. This is not just me talking. Members of the court have spoken. ARTHUR So now you've taken to whispering behind my back. What kind of treason is this? GAIUS It's for the good of the kingdom. ARTHUR I'm not going to usurp my father. GAIUS The palace is awash with rumours. The people are restless. ARTHUR I swore allegiance to my King, and as long as there is breath in his body, it is my duty to uphold that. GAIUS Arthur, please. ARTHUR You are giving up on my father. That is something I will never do. -- EXT. WOODS wakes, bound in chains. MORGAUSE You intrigue me, Merlin. Why does a lowly servant continue to risk everything for Arthur and for Camelot? You know the answer, but you're not telling me. Why? Come on. Time and again you put your life on the line. There must be a reason. MERLIN I believe in a fair and just land. MORGAUSE And you think Arthur will give you that? MERLIN I know it. MORGAUSE And then what? You think you'll be recognised, Merlin? Is that it? All this so, one day, you can be a serving boy to the King? No. There's something more. Something you're not telling me, isn't there? MERLIN I told you. MORGAUSE Well, you can take your secret to your grave. Weorc untoworpenlic. chains glow and tighten from the magical binding. MORGAUSE You chose to poison one of my own. You may regret that. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS GAIUS Merlin. You're going to be la... opens Merlin's door, but Merlin's bed hasn't been slept in. -- EXT. WOODS MERLIN Abricaþ benda. chains glow, but don't break. MERLIN Abricaþ benda! chains glow, but don't break. Merlin takes a breath. MERLIN Isen fæstnunga onlucan me! chains glow, but Merlin's attempts to free himself fail. Merlin hears scorpions approach. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS GAIUS Have you seen Merlin? GWEN Not since yesterday. MORGANA Is there a problem? GAIUS I'm not sure. MORGANA What is it? GAIUS Merlin didn't come home last night. MORGANA That's not like him. GAIUS No. -- EXT. WOODS MERLIN Min strengest miht hate þe tospringan! chains glow, but Merlin's attempt to free himself fails. Scorpions draw nearer. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, UTHER’S CHAMBERS sits by his father's bedside. Morgana enters. ARTHUR I need him to get better. MORGANA I know. ARTHUR (sniffle) I'm glad you're here. MORGANA I'll make sure he's looked after, don't worry. -- EXT. WOODS MERLIN Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat! Forlætan me a...! spells fend off a couple scorpions, but one stabs him in the back. Merlin throws the scorpion that stabbed him with a flash of his eyes. MERLIN Ω δρακον, έάω μαλερός σοφόνους φθέγγομαι τείδε άναδικέω! -- EXT. COUNTRYSIDE leads his army to Camelot. -- INT. MORGAUSE'S CAVE watches Cenred's army from her crystal. -- EXT. WOODS scorpions continue to approach Merlin. The Great Dragon arrives and roasts a few before picking him up. Merlin faints from the poison sting as the Dragon flies off. ---- Category:Transcripts